


Thoroughly bred

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: Diavolo breeds MC on his throne.that's it that's the summary because I suck at writing them.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 142





	Thoroughly bred

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys :) uhhhh this took me a minute to write. Uhhhh I know y'all probably like "where that Diavolo punishment scenerio at" well it's still a WIP. But I hope y'all enjoy this probably "mediocre at best" work :')

You were inside the Demon Lord's Castle hoping to pay Diavolo a visit, But he was nowhere to be found. So you found yourself wandering the quiet halls. Until you heard a familiar voice call out to you. "MC" the voice called. You look around to see exactly where the voice was coming from. You follow the voice to a big room which has a gold and red throne in the middle and you see No other than Diavolo in his demon form occupying it. 

"Come over here MC" he demands of you.  
You slowly walk up to him till you're just a few steps away from him. That's when he suddenly grabs you and pulls you into his lap. 

"Hi there MC" he says. While running his hands along your curves.  
"So about what I wanted to Discuss with you yesterday…." He starts "Who's going to be the next Demon King after me?" He Asks you. 

He'd asked you a question that you didn't have an answer to. You stalled to answer him. "Uhhhhh, I don't know" you tell him

"You see MC, I need to be able to add an heir to the throne" he tells you  
"And I want you to be the one to help me," he continued.  
He had told you twice before that you had become special to him since your stay in the Devildom, But the fact that he wanted you to be the one to have his heirs still surprised you. 

"But....." you start "They'll only be half Demon" you tell him. 

Diavolo hooks a finger under your chin and tips your head up, his Golden eyes glared into yours, his pupils burning with desire.

"And you think that'll matter?, trust me it won't" His hands find their way to your thighs and he rubs along them, stopping just before the hem of your skirt. 

You thought that the fact that you were human and he was a Demon would somehow ruin his reputation or even worse…. Cause him to lose all his royalty. You would feel bad if that were to happen, especially if you were to be the cause of it.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, I just didn't know how you would feel about it" He whispers against your ear. 

"I'm going to breed you thoroughly, to ensure that my seed will take" he continues to whisper to you. "only if you agree to it of course, so what do you say?" 

Thoughts of him pumping you full of his seed filled your mind. Just the thought of him filling you with his cum to the point where it's dripping along your thighs turned you on.You could already feel yourself getting wet at those thoughts. 

"It's okay, take your time" he tells you. 

"I agree Diavolo, I'll happily have your heirs." you say to him, your voice barely above a whisper

"I knew you would," Diavolo says running a hand up your skirt. You feel one of his fingers brush across the crotch of your panties that were now damp with your arousal. 

"Well, how about we start now then?"  
Diavolo asks you. 

He hikes up your skirt and pushes your panties aside. You let out a slight moan at the feeling of two of his fingers pushing into your dripping cunt, his thumb rubbing against your clit. 

"You're so wet MC" "You like the thought of me breeding you, don't you?" He asks you. 

He pulls his fingers from you. And he releases his hard length, the tip already leaking precum and he lifts you just above it. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's okay if you don't" he says. 

"Yes I want this" you assure him. 

"Well with that being said…" he slowly lowers you onto his throbbing length. You wince in pain at the stretch because you weren't quite used to his size, Once you've fully adjusted he wraps both his arms around your waist and he begins to bounce you on his cock. Setting a punishing rhythm that had you crying out and writhing in pleasure. The sounds of skin on skin and your choked whimpers and moans echoing in the large room

"I'm going to fill you with my cum till you can't hold anymore," he tells you as he nibbles on the shell of your ear, and your walls briefly clench around him at the feeling.

"Diavolo!" You moan out loud. As you bring one of your hands up to rub against one of his horns. Earning you a small growl from the demon and you feel his movements stutter. 

"So you like playing with my horns do you?" He growls into your ear as he gives a relatively hard thrust into you before starting to pound into you harder than before. His grip on your waist tightens, nails digging into your skin leaving visible crescent shaped marks there. You try your best to form sentences but he was fucking you so good that the only thing you let out were a series of whimpers and moans. His thick cock was hitting all of the right places within you. He was thrusting deep enough to hit your cervix. You couldn't take it anymore, He feels your walls tighten around him as you were close to your first orgasm. 

"Diavolo… I'm going to…. Cum" you tell him

Diavolo quickly moves one of his hands to rub his thumb against your clit.

"Then cum for me my dear" He commands of you.

You scream his name as you cum hard on his length. Your pussy squeezing him tightly. He lets out a groan at the feeling of your walls fluttering around him. He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, but it isn't too long before his hips stilled, his Dick buried deep inside of you as he came, and he came hard. You let out a moan as your eyes roll almost to the back of your head at the feeling of his warm cum flowing deep into you. 

You lean back against his chest, burying your cheek into the fluffy charm around his neck and you let out a sigh of relief. But Diavolo was nowhere near done, and Diavolo wanted you to make sure that you knew this good and well.

"I'm not done with you just yet MC, I'm not going to stop until you're thoroughly bred" he growls against your ear.

You let out a whimper at his words, you were still unaware of how high Demon's Stamina was compared to humans.

You could feel his hard dick deep inside of you still plugging you up with his past release. 

Diavolo starts kissing and biting at the skin of your neck leaving red and purple marks against your skin. He slowly starts to buck his hips again whilst rubbing circles along your clit. You could feel some of his cum leak out with each slow drag of his cock between your walls

"Let me breed you again" Diavolo breaths against your skin. 

"Yes.. Dia.. aaah" Diavolo's hips suddenly pick up speed, fucking you to yet another orgasm. The tip of his dick brushing against your g-spot with each thrust. All of the Sensations your body was feeling had you crying and trembling in his hold. You had never felt so much pleasure before.

"I'm going to fill you again, I can't wait to see your stomach swollen with my seed" 

By the time your second orgasm rushed through you, you were a literal babbling, overstimulated mess and a mixture of his and your cum had accumulated on your inner thighs and the base of his dick. The Lewd wet squelching noises grew louder as Diavolo chased his own release. 

"I'm going to breed you again" growls into your ear as he gives one final thrust releasing his warm white seed inside of you once more, staying still making sure that you took every last drop. 

"Look at you, so full of my cum, that assures that there's no way can't get pregnant now" he purrs.

Diavolo pulls you into a passionate kiss, and you reach your arms up to run your hands through his Bright red hair. Now that you were fully bred, you wondered what the children were going to look like.

"Were they gonna have more Demon features than human?, were they gonna have an equal amount of both?" You thought to yourself

But none the less you imagined them to look like Diavolo, red hair and all.

Diavolo finally broke the kiss as he slowly pulls out of you and tucks himself back into his pants. Cum immediately started to drip from you and onto the red cushioning of his throne. He moved your panties back in place. 

"Can't let my precious seed go to waste, now can we?"

You smile at him and gaze into his eyes. "I can't wait to have your heirs" you breathe against his lips. 

"I can't wait for you to have them either, my love," he says. 

thoughts of how you would be as a mother filled Diavolo's mind, and all the wonderful thoughts made him smile" 

"You're special to me, and I think you would be great mother to my children"

tears of joy start welling in your eyes "I'll try my best" you tell him while petting his hair.

Diavolo finally raises from his seat and picks you up into his arms. "Now let's go get some rest," he says.

"Yes, let's" you giggle.

Diavolo carries you to his bedroom, where you both Discuss possible names for the future babies, and your thoughts on what you thought they would look like. You both cuddle with each other until you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, I would appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism, but please be respectful, please don't hurt me :') don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it. And my Tumblr is also @mammoneybb where I'm accepting headcannon requests nsfw and sfw. Male reader is Available upon request.


End file.
